Speeding Through Hyrule
by dalek300
Summary: The first chapter of my Sonic the HedgehogLegend of Zelda cross over. Link appears in chapter 2 for anyone who's interested. But first we'll start with a slightly Dragon Ball Z style beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Fight into another Dimension

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO THE NATIONAL MOBIUS GRAND FIGHTER TOURNAMENT!" the announcer boomed into his microphone from the commentator's box. "IT'S BEEN A HARD WEEK FOR THE COMPETITORS BUT HERE WE ARE FOR THE FINAL MATCH! FIGHTING FOR THE BLUE TEAM, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Sonic waved arrogantly to his fans and friends. "AND FOR THE RED TEAM, WE HAVE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" Shadow stood in the opposite corner of the arena. He gave a small wave to his friends and then concentrated on Sonic. "OK BOYS! LET'S HAVE A NICE CLEAN MATCH TODAY! GOOD LUCK! 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!" A small bell rang and the match instantly began. Both fighters burst into a wild run at each other. Sonic landed the first blow, a strong punch, to Shadow's face.

"Gah…" Shadow quickly recovered before panning around Sonic and attempting a sweep kick to knock Sonic off balance. Unfortunately for him it did not work.

"Come on Shadow!" Sonic snickered. "Is that all you got?"

"Oh please, you know you can't match my strength." Shadow argued before throwing a punch, this time connecting with Sonic's stomach and sending him back a few paces.

"Ha, I have to admit. That was pretty good." Sonic laughed, shaking off the blow. "Let's see you try to avoid this." Sonic jumped in the air before launching a summersault kick at Shadow, dodging it with a back flip.

"There, I did!" Shadow mocked.

"Shut it!"  
"Make me!" Shadow tried a roundhouse kick, which Sonic countered slamming him into the tiled arena flooring.

"IT LOOKS LIKE SPARKS ARE LITERALLY FLYING DOWN THERE IN THE ARENA! NEITHER COMPETITOR IS LETTING UP AND IT LOOKS LIKE A PRETTY NECK AND NECK BATTLE HERE!" The announcer continued, the crowd still cheering and both fighters' friends calling out to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the audience, Sonic's friends eagerly discussed the ongoing match. "Hey Tails, you're good at math, who's the stronger one of the two?" Knuckles turned to Tails.

"Well let's see…" he paused. "Well let's see, Shadow has artificially created statistics, strength, speed and agility etcetera, whereas Sonic possesses naturally built up levels." Tails explained.

"Yes and what does that mean?" Knuckles butted in. "Which is stronger?"

"Well let's see. Comparing stats, Sonic's got a higher speed level, fractionally. However, Shadow rises above Sonic in terms of strength but agility wise they're pretty much equal." Tails finished.

"Well I suppose we'll have to see if it's THAT equally matched.

"Oh Knuckles. Sonic's bound to win. And he's going to do it for me!" Amy began shouting. "SONIC YOU CAN DO IT!" She started repeating over and over again.

Tails turned to his right to Cream and Cheese. "Hey you two, how you doing?"

"We're fine." Cream shyly said.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"I mean, the fighting's a bit scary, but because we're here in the audience. It isn't so bad."

"Yeah. And besides, Sonic's going to win and we're all gonna share the victory money."

"That's great." Cream began to get a bit more excited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle raged on down in the arena. Shadow grappled Sonic to the floor and pummelled him with a quick flurry of blows before being launched into the air and slammed back to the floor with a head butt. Shadow landed sending shattered tiles to and fro, creating a minute crater in the floor. "God damn it!" Shadow stood up and prepared his fists again. "Come on Sonic." He jumped at Sonic throwing a powered up punch.

"Woah!" Sonic span knocking Shadow's fist aside and then driving him into the ground again. "How do you like that?"

"Not as much as I'm gonna like this." Shadow grabbed Sonic's leg and trips him before spinning him into the ground.

"AH!" Sonic screams in agony as he is slowly crushed into the tiled floor.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THE HEAT IS INCREASING DOWN IN THE PIT! SONIC IS GETTING LITERALLY TURNED INTO A PANCAKE! WILL HE BE ABLE TO COUNTER? KEEP WATCHING TO FIND OUT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the audience, Rouge and Omega are talking about Shadow's current level of progress. "So, how high is the probability of Shadow winning this match Omega?" Rouge asked.

"Combining data from previous encounters with and against subjects Shadow and Sonic, the probability of Shadow being announced the victor is around fifty percent. Meaning that the match is completely equal and is not favoured in either direction." Omega calculated.

"Wow! An equal chance for both? That's intense!" Rouge was astonished.

"I wouldn't say equal." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Espio, Vector, Charmy" Rouge greeted without even turning her head.

"Rouge." All three answered almost in unison.

"Now what would three hard working detectives like yourself be doing at a merciless blood bath like this?"

"Come on Rouge, fighting's my life!" Vector announced rudely, his muscular crocodile body pushing through to the front row.

"And besides, we've not had a single case for a while now." Charmy giggled, flying to the front with Vector.

"I wonder why that would be." Rouge chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vector turned around, a look of anger on his face.

"Maybe that we've just got no talent at it?" Espio snickered.

"ESPIO!?!" Vector said shocked.

"Or maybe Vector isn't much of a leader!" Charmy started laughing. Humming around in the air. "I mean maybe I should do it!"

"WHAT!?! YOU!?! Yeah right. Your only eight years old!" Vector argued angrily.

"That's the point I'm making, I'd still do better than you!" Charmy mocked.

"That's it!" Vector started chasing Charmy around the audience stand.

"Men…" Rouge thought before concentrating on the match again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHADOW DRIVE!" Shadow called out grabbing Sonic and pile driving him directly into the floor. Dust and debris flew into the air, obstructing the crowd's view. As it cleared, Sonic and Shadow were both standing, staring each other down, out of breath.

"You're doing better than expected Sonic."

"Thanks, I know I am. Always do!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot after seeing how good I was."

"Ready to kick this off again?"

"Oh yeah!" Both hedgehogs flew at each other launching combos at each other, neither one letting up. "CHAOS FIST!" Shadow hit Sonic with a flaming fist. Sonic quickly recovered and launched his own move.

"SONIC SWEEP!" Shadow tripped before steadying himself with a hand spin and then standing again. "Nice moves, but mine are better!" Sonic jumped at Shadow but was sent back when Shadow launched a loose tile at Sonic, sending him off balance.

Sonic slid across the arena floor before standing again, the sun light shining down across the whole structure. Both fighters shot at each other once again, locking hands, trying to push other away and into the walls of the arena. The concentration of power between the two warriors began to create small electrical impulses in the air.

"I'm the one who's going to walk out of here with the prize money hedgehog!"

"Oh please. If anyone here is gonna get that dosh, it's me!"

"Oh really?" Shadow asked confidently.

"Well… yeah, of course." Sonic replied, equally confident.

"We'll see that yet."

"Indeed we shall." Both hedgehogs exchanged glances of extreme power and continued to struggle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omega? Is it just me or is the amount of energy they're producing higher than normal." Rouge said nervously, feeling the power emitting from the struggle.

"Indeed Rouge. The concentration of energy being created in illogically high. Almost as though the energy they're giving off is combining and forming more."

"A little unscientific for you ay Omega?" Rouge joked.

"Correct. But after interacting with organic subjects, that analogy is the only description that could define the reaction taking place."

"Now there's the Omega I know."

Vector grabs Charmy and starts laughing. "Oh yes! You really WOULD make a good leader. A punch bag for a leader would be awesome!"

"Vector leave Charmy alone." Espio nudged him.

"Why should I? He's insulted me!"

"Come on you thick head. You came to watch this match, got angry with Charmy and have missed practically all of it."

"WHAT!?!" Vector showed a look of deep humiliation, dropping Charmy and turning back to watch the match where the struggle between Sonic and Shadow continued on. "COME ON GUYS! GIVE US SOME MORE ACTION THAN THAT!"

"Shut up Vector." Espio sighed.

"What was that Es…" Vector was cut off as a great shadow descended across the whole fighting complex. He looked up and saw a colossal machine flying about the arena. "EGGMAN!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cockpit of the Egg Fortress, Doctor Robotnik, who most called Eggman, sat in a black leather armchair. "Fools! That's right Sonic and Shadow keep fighting. Soon enough you'll both be too weak to fight me when I and my eggbots descend. Eggman flicked a switch on one of the arms and clicked it in. "Now it's just a matter of time." He began laughing as a siren set off inside the ship.

"EGGBOTS BEGIN TARGET AND CAPTURE SEQUENCE!" A mechanical voice sounded. All over the giant mechanical menace, robots were flying and rappelling from it down into the arena. The whole audience was in shock as they came down and began attacking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Shadow were still in too much of a power clash to realise the descending robots. "You… are… weakening Shadow."

"So… are you… Sonic."

"Wanna give… up?"

"Nah… I've got fight… left." By now, all of the friends from both sides were now down in the fighting level combating the never-ending number of destructive bots. Suddenly a robot landed in front of Sonic and Shadow, still fighting. The robot observed for a moment, calculating the overflowing power emitting from the two fighters. "Doctor! The energy level being created by both targets is astounding. Perhaps we should try capturing it for our own use?" Robotnik replied via intercom.

"Yes of course. Just reading these levels is getting me giddy. The power is literally off the charts. Do you what you need to do to capture it."

"Yes sir, understood." The robot replied and then continued analysing various strategies on obtaining the power for his master.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TAILS! FLYING TORPEDO!" Knuckles cried out to Tails. Tails grabbed Knuckles' waist and flew him fast before releasing him sending him flying through a crowd of robots and gliding into another. "STRIKE!" Knuckles continued knocking down robots like bowling pins whilst Tails dropped debris and rubble, crushing them. Cream was trying to avoid the fighting by hiding nearby Knuckles but threw a few hits when Knuckles could not protect her. Espio, Vector and Charmy were performing their usual musical inspired moves, pummelling robots left and right, short circuiting their sound receptors as well as demolishing their hard drives.

"Hey Vector! This is WAY better than just watching a fighting match. Instead, we're in one!" Charmy chuckled.

"Yes, yes Charmy. But these are small fries compared to Sonic and Shadow over there."

"They seem to be in some kind of trance. Look at them that determined to win against the other." Espio said admirably before being struck down by a robot. "Shouldn't have done that." Espio threw a ninja disc through the robot's face plate, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Targets locked. Firing sequence begin." Omega let off a flurry of missiles at the oncoming enemies whilst Rouse sat up top admiring the few and picking off any odd enemies that made it to their positions. "What's that robot nearby Shadow doing? It seems to just be standing there."  
"Should I destroy it?" Omega inquired.

"No." Rouge answered. You might hit Shadow.

"Correct. The chance of hitting either Shadow or Sonic is around seventy five to eighty percent probable."

"Then don't do it." Rouge finished as she jumped from Omega kicking a robot with her robust boots.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calculating… calculating… calcu- processing finished." The mechanical voice sounded from the robot next to the fighters. "Energy processing detects instability and requires utmost care during extraction." The robot's hand whirred on it's wrists before transforming into large holes leading with the robot's structure. "Energy extractions begin." Suddenly the very energy being emitted from Sonic and Shadow was absorbed into the robot. "Energy extraction at five percent." The robot started to count the amount of energy captured. "Twenty percent. Energy capture phase running at maximum efficiency. Doctor, energy is currently being extracted from both subject targets."

"Excellent." Eggman chuckled over the intercom. "Continue until all possible energy has been captured, understood?"

"Yes doctor." The robot answered. "Energy levels rising. Forty seven percent captured."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omega look!" Rouge pointed at the extracting robot near Shadow and Sonic. "What's it doing?"

"I am not quite sure, but chance would have that the eggbot is running an extraction phase, harvesting the bizarre energy emitting from Shadow and Sonic so that Doctor Robotnik can use it for his own personal usage."

"Well I could have guessed that Eggman was behind this." Rouge sighed.

"If the extraction phase is completed, Sonic and Shadow will have zero bodily energy left and will surely be captured by the Doctor's forces."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but fire at the robot."

"Confirmed. Allocating target. Eggbot model one zero one. Aiming… Begin firing phase." Omega chanted as he fired a missile at the target.

"Shadow… I hope this is for the best." Rouge said worryingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Shadow and Sonic's energy levels depleted they became aware of what was going on around them. "Eggbots!" Sonic realised quickly. "They've been attacking whilst we were fighting." Both hedgehogs looked to their side to see the harvesting robot. "Quick out the way!"

"Sonic, why?"

"Because of that missile." Both saw it immediately closing in before diving to the side just to see it collide with the robot and exploding. "WOAH!" Suddenly a gigantic explosion sounded out and everything went white.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic felt as though he was falling into a never ending tunnel and that time was just passing by. His body felt emotionless, painless. But suddenly there was pain. He had landed from his fall. Lush green grass lay under him. "What? Where am I?" He slowly got up and looked around, little wooden huts and towering trees. He quickly spied a sign and ran to it and examined it. "What the?" He looked at the sign and read the words Kokiri Woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New dimension, new friends

Sonic turn from the wooden sign and took a glance at his surroundings. All around him there was bizarre wooden hutches, partly resembling the shape of tree trunks and saplings. The sweet smells of flora and fauna hung in the some what glowing air. It was virtually silent, giving Sonic the creeps. Suddenly, he believed he could hear a voice coming from above him. "Oh dear, gotta go wake up Link. Oh my…" Sonic turned and looked up to see a small blue sphere flying through the air, it seemed to be blurred but it was definitely what was making the sound. It seemed to be flying haphazardly in and out of obstacles, through and over gates until it entered a large tree, seeming to be set up as a house.

"What in the world was that?" Sonic murmured to himself before running over to the tree. "Link's house." He said, reading the small sign outside. The tree was taller than anyone else's and had small carvings at the base, seeming like cartoons or the sort. "Oh well, better go find some answers." He decided before finally climbing up the ladder position against the tree and entering the hollowed out upstairs area.

The inside of the tree wasn't exactly a luxury hotel to Sonic, but it was still rather quaint. There was a simple bed, although it looked more like a couch. There was a large tree stump in the middle with chairs randomly scattered about, a few record posters with numbers printed on them, records obviously set by the person who lived here. A few windows let the clean, summer light in and other various things were positioned in the room, cooking equipment, recreational material and things of everyday use. The only thing that struck out at Sonic about this was how primitive it was compared to the world of technology and electricity that he was used to. "Maybe a tribal village?" Sonic whispered as he walked in further, his sneakers dragging on the smooth wooden floor. As he got closer, he saw the blue creature again, hovering over a young boy, lying of the bed that Sonic has spied when he first entered.

The boy was dressed practically all in green. Both the tunic and his long, elf like hat were green whereas the belt and boots he was wearing were brown, probably made of leather. Under his hat, a coif of blonde hair stuck out nearly over his eyes. He seemed to be having a nightmare, the creature frantically trying to both comfort him and wake him up. "Link! Link! Oh please, wake up Link!" The creature called out, although to no avail, the boy didn't seem to stir from his dream. "Link, come on! That's it, this should wake you up." The small animal began to make a high pitched sound repeatedly, resembling the sound of a school bell, but in louder and quicker bursts. Sonic covered his ears to shut out the noise. The boy seemed to move as he began to wake up and sit on the bed, wiping his eyes and yawning. "Link, finally you're awake." The flying animal gleefully shouted.

"Navi… what are you doing here?" The boy said through sleepy eyes.

"It's the Great Deku Tree, he wants to see you."

"What? Why?"

"I can't go into any further details here as I do not fully understand it myself. Please let's go and master will explain it further for you."

"Okay fine, lets go…" The boy stopped and froze as he glanced at Sonic. "MONSTER!" He shouted, soon followed by him leaping out of bed and grabbing a large pot before throwing it at Sonic.

"Woah, calm down kid." Sonic tried to reassure him as he dodged easily out of the way. "I'm not here to hurt you!" The boy didn't listen and continued throwing pots in an attempt to hit Sonic.

"Link stop!" The blue sphere shouted and the boy paused. "I think he's telling the truth. I've never encountered an enemy like this before and never have I heard of one matching this description. Let's just give it a chance." The boy known as Link nodded in agreement.

"Who are you?" He gestured.

"My name is Sonic the hedgehog, nice to meet you…" He paused, not properly knowing their names.

"I'm Link and this is my friend Navi the fairy." He pointed at the blue ball, now much more still and Sonic could see the delicate figure of a tiny person, emitting blue light, it's thin and dainty wings beating to keep it aloft in the air.

"Cool. Sorry to burst in like this but I have no idea where I am." Sonic explained. "I sort of just woke up here."

"That's strange." Navi said. "There was intense storm last night, wrecked trees in the woods, took down a few bridges and scared the hell out of most of the residents. And then this morning, you appear and clamed to not know where you are. Strange."

Sonic suddenly remembered what had happened at the arena. The robot next to him and Shadow has seemed to be sucking the very life out of the two of them, harvesting the energy for Eggman's own greedy purposes. But then it was destroyed and something happened. As though he was sucked out of existence, but when he was there, falling, he swore he was not the only one there, as though his friends were with him as well. And then he woke up in this strange rural village. He looked back up to the two in front of him. "This Great Deku Tree… might HE know why I'm here?"

"The Great Deku Tree is extremely wise. It is most likely that he will as there is hardly any knowledge of this world that he does not know."

"Yeah. Navi here was just telling me that he wanted to see me. So I believe that's where we are going now." Link added. "Is that right?" He turned to Navi.

"Yes it is. Shall we go then?" Both Sonic and Link agreed and they paced out of the door. Just as they did so, a girl of Link's height, dressed all in green including her colour came running over to the tree and looked up.

"Morning Link how are…" She paused upon seeing Sonic. "Who's that?"

"This is Sonic. He arrived this morning and introduced himself. We're both about to go see the Deku Tree."

"Really? Cool, I wonder why he want's to see you. Wait, is that a fairy?" She said, indicating Navi.

"Yeah, this Navi, she's my fairy for the moment I guess." He confirmed.

"That's awesome Link, I'm so happy for you that you finally have one." She smiled and began walking away. "Well I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, see you around." Link waved back and climbed down the ladder followed by Sonic jumping down. "Okay, the route to the Deku Tree is that way." He pointed down towards the east of the village.

All three of them walked across the village, passing many people dressed in green, all seeming the same height as Link. Sonic leant over to Link. "Hey I don't mean to be rude or nothing, but why is everyone here the same size?" Link continued walking.

"It's because everyone here is a Kokiri."

"A what?"

"Well, no one here ages you see."

"Right… that makes sense."

"It's hard to explain but everyone here is the same height and will be the same for the rest of our lives, pretty much an eternity." Sonic tried not to stare after hearing Link's explanation. People who couldn't age aren't really those who he would meet on a daily basis. They finally came to a tunnel leading onto a grassy path but there was another person of Link's stature blocking the path. He looked almost identical to Link except for the thickness of his.

"Hey mister no fairy, stay back!" He pushed Sonic.

"Hey what's the deal?"

"Neither of you have a fairy and therefore cannot meet with his Excellency the Great Deku Tree.

"Hey Mido, open your eyes you fool. I have a fairy now." Link indicated Navi.

"WHAT!?! Who would want to be YOUR fairy?" Mido said mockingly. "Well that doesn't matter because you need to be well equipped, a sword and a shield will probably do it." He explained.

"Fine, we'll get those, but when we do, you have to let my friend here pass." Link pointed to Sonic.

"Okay fine, but I doubt you'll find anything." Mido chuckled.

Link and Sonic walked into a nearby stump house as Sonic had decided to call them now. Inside there were several of these 'Kokiri' people conversing with each other and inspecting various items on a wooden desktop. Behind the counter was another man in green, except this one somehow seems shorter than the others. "Excuse me sir." Link said politely.

"Oh hello Link. What are you interested in purchasing today? A nice deku seed, some slingshot 'ammunition' perhaps?" He offered.

"No thank you. Today I was wondering if you had any shields for sale."

"Why as a matter of fact we do." The short man pulled out a large wooden shield with a fancy orange design on the front. "We have one deku shield currently in stock."

"Awesome! How much might it cost?" Link asked pulling out a shabby looking pouch he used for his wallet.

"Forty rupees altogether." Link stopped.

"FORTY RUPEES!?! Honestly?" The man nodded solemnly. "Well that's just perfect. I can't afford that."

"Hey wait a second." Sonic pulled out a gold ring. "Can we pay with these?" The man inspected them closely before showing a wide grin.

"Why my friend of course you can. These rings are worth around ten rupees each."

"Awesome!" Sonic and Link shouted. So Link handed over ten rupees and Sonic passed the man three rings and Link received the shield, strapping it to his back. "Okay, now we need to find a sword. And I think I know just the place." Link smirked as he led everyone up a small hillock.

At the end of a small maze of fences there was a hole in the wall leading into a small tunnel. Link and Sonic just managed to fit through and then started walking. "So where is this sword?" Sonic asked.

"It's just around the corner." Link answered. Suddenly there was a rumbling which seemed to get louder and closer with each second. Both of them turned around sharply to see a large boulder rolling towards them. Sonic ran at his normal unnaturally quick pace away from the boulder with ease but realised that Link wasn't so fast. He quickly zipped back and grabbed Link around the waist before zooming around the nearby corner just in time as the boulder crashed against another wall, shattering into many pieces. "Woah that could have been us." Link sighed. "How did you go so fast Sonic?"

"It's a sort of natural skill to me. Super speed I guess most call it."

"That's really awesome! Thanks for saving me!"

"No problem, just helping out a friend." Sonic gave Link thumbs up.

In front of them both now was a large chest. They approached it and as they did so Navi realised what was happening. "Link you're honestly not going to do this are you?"

"Yes of course. The rest of my friends won't mind if I borrow it."

"Link, your about to steal a rare Kokiri treasure!"

"I know, but it's not stealing. Just borrowing." He sniggered as he approached the chest and opened the lid. A light shone from within as Link lifted up a short sword and sheathed it in the sword case on his back. "Okay that's both things then. Let's move on shall we?" Sonic nodded and the two made their way back to Mido.

Sonic and Link approached Mido once again. "Hey I told you two…" He stopped as he saw the Kokiri sword and Deku shield that Link possessed. "Where'd you get that sword from, it looks familiar."

"Borrowed it from a friend." Link smiled. "So, can we pass now?"

"As much as I hate to say it, yes, you can pass." Mido moved out the way and allowed the two to pass along the path until they reached a giant clearing. The clearing was illuminated by the same heavenly light as the rest of the forest but there was a giant tree in the back of it. Large knotholes in its ancient pale wood created the impression of a face. "Is this the tree?" Sonic asked Navi.

"Yes. Please let me speak to my master." Navi flew over to the tree. "Master, I have brought Link to you to heed your word. And a second, Sonic the hedgehog wishes to consult you're great wisdom.

"I see… Link, I have summoned you here to tell you that a great evil is growing within the world of Hyrule, it is present here and outside of the great wood."

"But Great Deku Tree… why me?" Link inquired.

"Because you have encountered the same evil within your slumber. A normal boy with a pure heart, plagued by dreams of evil and spite."

"The dreams…" Link pondered. "Yes you are right."

"Then Link…"

"Excuse me but can I just ask something?" Sonic butted in. "I just want to know why I'm here."

"Ah yes. You. I am afraid I cannot tell you why you are here but I can tell you that this is not your world. And that not even I possess the power to send you back to your home." Sonic showed a great look of disappointment. "However, aiding young Link my help you uncover what needs to be done. Link. are you ready to test your bravery and defeat the evil that plagues this land?" Link looked at Sonic before they nodded to each other.  
"Yes sir. I'm ready and so is Sonic."

"Very well. Then enter and smite the evil that has cursed us." With these words, the place on the tree that seemed like a mouth began to lower and opened up a doorway inside the Deku Tree. Link, Sonic and Navi all cautiously stepped inside and began their search through the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Descending Through The Abyss

Both Sonic and Link paced into a circular corridor, the first room that they came across within the Deku Tree. It was rather dark, save for the few torches littered around, their embers glowing giving a sense of minor light and heat to the area. "Huh? What's this?" Sonic looked down. "Ew, that's gross." He said disgusted.

"Yeah, that is disgusting." Link agreed as he looked down. They were both standing on what seemed to slimy white fibres, interwoven and stuck together to become solid. It squelched and gurgled underneath their feet. "What is it?"

"I dunno Link, but whatever it is, it's super sticky." Sonic replied trying to raise a leg up. "Seems kind of like webbing of some sort." Suddenly there was a small rustle nearby, causing both to look around.

"Sonic, what was that?"

"I dunno, sounded like leaves rustling."

"Yeah, but I can't see any, no wait, what are they?" Link stated as he pointed towards several small shrubs surrounding the white patch they were standing on. Link stared at them for a few seconds before they shuffled again. "It's them!" Link shouted pointing at the shrubs.

"What? Shrubs aren't alive."

"That's because they're not shrubs, they're…"

Link was cut off as the shrubs revealed a large purple bulb attached to a large withered stem. "Deku Babas." As Link said the true name of the moving foliage, the bulbs split in the middle revealing lines of razor sharp teeth and a grotesque slithering tongue. "Be careful, they're larger than the ones that I'm used to." Link warned, drawing his sword and shield from his back.

"No problem Link." Sonic ripped his shoes from the slime and threw a kick at one of the Babas. The plant reeled away quickly and countered Sonic with a head butt. Sonic landed quickly and looked back towards his foe. "Damn it's quick." Sonic muttered before attempting another blow, this time connecting with it's bulbous head and sending it flying from the grass covered floor it was rooted into. "YEAH!" Sonic shouted triumphantly before turning towards Link who ran at a second.

"Take this!" Link shouted before slicing his sword through the other enemies stem, sending its head flying to the floor, giving off a hideous screeching sound. "Phew. Well that was pretty easy." Link breathed before sheathing his weapons. "Shall we move on?" Sonic nodded and looked around the room.

"No offence, but where?" As Sonic looked around he released that there was indeed a higher level but no way to get up to it.

"That's easy, we climb."

"What? I'm sorry but unless you're part spider, you can't climb these walls."

"Ah but look closer." Link pointed to patches of ivy on the wall. "It should be thick enough to use to climb up.

So both Link and Sonic used the ivy to climb up to the second level. "Simple." Link bragged. "Hey look there!" Link pointed to a large wooden chest in front of them on the walkway that led around the upper level. They both ran up to it and Link opened it. "Well look at this."

"What is it?" Sonic questioned. Link lifted up a scroll of paper.

"Looks sort of like a map." He looked at the intricate painting on it, moving with the texture of the paper itself, outlining everywhere inside the tree.

"That could be helpful." Sonic said. "How about we check out that door next?" He was pointing towards a wooden door along the platform. Link nodded. They both ran over to the door and Sonic ran in, soon being sent to the floor by a large nut to the temple. "Ow! What's the big deal huh?" Sonic rubbed his forehead before looking up to see yet another type of creature. This one was tall as Link and Sonic and was extremely bizarre. Their skin seemed to be made entirely of wood, with a large snout type object jutting out of its face with a hole in it. Sonic guessed it to be the creature's mouth. On top of its head was a dirty mess of leafy hair, all the leaves were brown and orange in tone. "What is that?" Sonic said before getting pelted with a second nut which the creature seemed to expel from its snout. It began dancing around the room frantically as Link stepped forward. "I actually don't know. Navi do you?" Navi flew in front of Link and looked at the creature.

"That is a deku scrub. A wild creature compared to some of the other members of the Deku family you could find in Hyrule. They're pretty wild but are actually quite weak, Link, try deflecting one of its projectiles with your shield. Link prepared his shield as the scrub paused and launched a seed, which rebounded off of Link's wooden shield and knocked the creature over.

Link and Sonic slowly approached the creature as it turned around with teary eyes. "Ow that hurt!" It shouted. "That's not nice. I knew the queen shouldn't have let me do this job. I only get hurt for it. Just leave me alone!" It cried again as it seemed to disappear into the grassy flooring. "Weird thing." Link sighed before moving to the door it must have been guarding and opening it. "Hey Sonic look another chest." Link shouted in excitement and climbing down the ladder to get to the lower floor and running over to the chest.

"Well?" Sonic shouted impatiently.

"Keep your shoes on." Link shouted in return as he opened the chest. "Woah!" He held up a slingshot of some type and a bag.

"What's that?"

"It's a fairy slingshot and a bag of ammunition, deku seeds, but smaller ones. Not like the ones we just got hit by." Link explained.

"Cool. Now let's get moving. We've got an evil something or other to get rid off." Link nodded and ran to the ladder but as he climbed up there came a creaking sound. Suddenly the ladder broke, sending Link to the bottom again. "Man that hurt." Link frowned rubbing his head.

"Link, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But how do I get back up."

"Um, let me see." Sonic looked round frantically until he saw a ladder attached to the wall above them. "Hey Link, shoot that with your slingshot." Link did so and the ladder quickly wobbled out of place and flew to the floor.

"Yes!" Link rushed up to meet with Sonic again. "Okay, NOW let's go." They both left the room back to the circular towering room.

"Well, the only way to go is up again." Sonic pointed to more ivy leading up a wall near to where the map was found.

"Yeah but look at those!" Link then pointed to large spider-like creatures clinging to the ivy. They weren't like normal spiders mainly because they were about the same size as Link's face and looked like skulls. "Skulltulas." He pulled out his slingshot, fired a few seeds and the spider-like creatures were defeated. "But the slingshot made it a whole lot easier." Link walked on towards the ivy covered wall, Sonic staring in amazement at Link's slingshot skills and then running up to get to the wall, they started to climb again and they were then standing on the third story of the Deku Tree. Link looked around. "Yes, no enemies what so ever." But as he took a step forward a large creature descended sharply from the ceiling knocking him back. It was another skulltula, however it was much larger, it's yellow and black striped legs and the dark eyes that shifted around with its hideous skull face. It seemed to not be able to concentrate on both fighters at the same time and continuously spun itself every so often to check on both. As it turned, Link spied the back of it to be rather soft compared to the hard shell on the front. "Sonic distract it!" Sonic did so and big running on spot and performing break dancing moves to keep the skulltula's concentration on him as Link slashed the back of it, crippling it and sending it to the floor. "Another easy enemy." Link chuckled.  
"I really don't get how you're so good at this." Sonic said as he walked past him not seeing the ledge until it was too late. Sonic fell from the top level and plummeted towards the floor with tremendous speed. "I don't think so." Sonic quickly thought before spinning as a ball. Suddenly, he seemed to slip through the floor. As he changed from his spinning state, he realised he had sliced through the white layer on the floor and was going down to a new level of the Deku Tree, one that was below ground level.

Sonic landed in a large pool of water, surrounded by ivy covered platforms which stood on two levels, one higher than the other. "Hey Link!" He shouted up. "There's a whole new floor to this place, come down here!" Link heard Sonic and rushed downwards, scaling the ivy with ease until finally he was on the bottom level with Sonic.

"Wow, this is awesome." Link said in amazement, walking around, touching the ancient walls but he stopped when he came to the water. "Look!" He pointed to a raised section of the room, too high for either of them to jump up to. Sonic nodded but then realised he may be able to help.

"Hey Link, grab my hand." Link did so and Sonic ran at the water at full speed, quickly skimming the surface and just managing to scale the wall. "There." Sonic said happily. Link smiled before realising they were standing on another web grate. "Looks like it goes down like the other one."

"Yeah but there's no way we can get enough air to break through." Link stated.

"Let's try this. Link stand back." Sonic asked and Link did so. Sonic stamped his foot on the ground propelling him into the air. He quickly curled into a ball and began to spin at amazing speeds. Suddenly, wisps of air could be seen curling around him with a sharp whistling sound coming from him. The white webbing began to thin and soon it snapped sending Sonic hurtling to the bottom, landing on his feet being prepared for the ground. Link jumped down and Sonic caught him, laughter sounded as three deku scrubs, similar to one they had previously encountered, appeared in front of them. They suddenly unleashed a flurry of seeds at the two of them, luckily, they were ready and dodged them with ease and defeated them in no time. "That was pretty easy." Sonic said after they had disappeared.

"We're not that easy to defeat!" A mysterious shrill voice called as all three scrubs appeared again.

"What the heck?" Link questioned.

"I haven't got a clue." Sonic quickly looked around before spying a huge door. On it, the numbers two, three, one were scribed upon the top in red writing. Then he looked towards the scrubs, each had a number on their heads. "Link! Hit the scrubs in the order two three one, after looking at the numbers on their heads." Link did so for the first two and Sonic drop kicked the last, sending it flying through the wooden door, splintered wood flying everywhere.

Sonic and Link slowly walked through into a dimly lit room. A single torch in the gloom. The room seemed even older than the rest of the Deku Tree, cobwebs hung from the ceiling, dust nearly completely covered the floor and the shuffling of small insects could be heard from around them. "Seems quiet. Too quiet…" Link said looking around. A shuffle was heard above them. Slowly they looked upwards, nothing, pitch black. They kept staring but suddenly saw something, a small green object, glittering in the dark.

"I don't know." Sonic replied. The eye opened and giant screech sounded from the ceiling. "But that ain't good!" Sonic jumped as an iron grate slammed in front of the shattered door, trapping both of them inside with the mysterious creature.  
"Damn it. What are we gonna do?" Link panicked, as a large crash sounded in front of them. As the dust cleared a large arachnid type creature stood staring at them intensely with its one grotesque eye. It's body was covered in a thick brown shell with larger pincers growing from the front and back of it's body. "What IS that thing?" Sonic shouted. Suddenly, Navi popped out, having remained completely silent up until this point.

"That's Queen Gohma!"

"Queen what?" Sonic replied.

"Queen Gohma. A heavily armoured arachnid that has been legend up until this point. I never thought such a hideous beast could exist in this world."

"Well what ever it is, it's going down." Sonic said arrogantly running at the large spider-like creature and kicking it a position that seemed like a face, but he seemed to do no damage. "What? Not a scratch?" The beast roared a second time before launching at the two of them, it took a swipe at Link nearly decapitating him in one swing. Sonic launched another flurry of super quick attacks, trying to break through the thick hide of the beast, but to no avail. It swung at Sonic knocking him away with tremendous force. It readied and launched another swing to finish him off.

"Ah! Run!" Sonic dodged out of the way grabbing Link also. "The shell is too thick. We need an open spot to attack." Sonic shouted.

"That's it! The eye is open! It's our only shot!" Link said, pulling out his slingshot and a seed. The giant insect stopped, realising it had missed its prey and turned around, ready for another strike. Link released his hand and the nut flew, directly connecting with Gohma's eye, causing it to scream in pain and fall to the floor, screeching, however, it started getting up with extraordinary speed and was about to unleash another attack. "Quick! Link!" Sonic shouted grabbing his wrist and running towards Gohma. "Now!" Sonic threw him into the air and jumped after him. At mid height, Sonic grabbed Link and threw him toward Gohma. Link grabbed his sword and plunged it deep into Gohma's eye with tremendous force from the speed boost before Sonic flew into it with another charged spin, driving it even deeper into the monster. It finally screamed again before starting to smoke. It seemed to be emitting heat as it burst into flame, its armour-like shell shattering and its inner body burning until there was nothing left. "Easy!" Link rejoiced.

"Piece of cake!" Sonic remarked, watching a heart shaped object appear from the spot where Gohma had been before. He ran over and picked it up. "WOAH!" Both Link and Sonic shouted as they felt revitalised. "That's awesome." Sonic added. "Wonder what it was." He dismissed the thought again and concentrated on what they should do next. A new sound came as a glowing circle of light appeared the two heroes and they slowly drifted upwards towards the ceiling before everything went black.


End file.
